The AC is the heart of the NIEHS Center and is responsible for strategic vision, grant administration, accounting and coordination of the committees and meetings. The CEHNM is based within the Dept. of Environmental Health Sciences (EHS) in the Mailman School of Public Health (MSPH). Center members are distributed over different Departments in the MSPH (EHS, Epidemiology Biostatistics and Health Policy and Management), the College of Physicians & Surgeons (Neurology, Medicine, Pediatrics, Radiation Oncology, Psychiatry) and the Lamont Doherty Earth Observatory, resulting in a complex coordination task. The AC is responsible for the fiscal management of the award, the work-in-progress and external seminar enrichment programs, and the coordination of input from the advisory committees. The Director and Deputy Director provide scientific leadership on a daily basis. Management of the CEHNM's direction and continued development involve regular quarterly meetings ofthe Executive Committee (ExecC).